The proposal
by Princess007
Summary: She started the evening feeling betrayed and ended it as Mrs. Morgan.


**Well, this idea hit me when I watched that proposal video on youtube and I thought: Hey, I can make this a Demily story, so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

****They have been sitting in the restaurant for about half an hour. Derek had ordered expensive wine and they toasted on their love when a girl walked up to their table. She was blonde and wore a low cut dress that ended in the middle of her thighs but what shocked Emily was that she looked beyond pissed. The blonde stared at her with an appraisingly expression.  
"Good luck with him, he's an ass." Then she took Derek's glass of wine and splashed the contents in his face.  
Emily watched as the woman left them furiously and she turned to Derek in shock. Suddenly a man in a suit, it was probably the manager walked up to them and asked what was wrong.  
"I…" Derek stammered and tried to take Emily's hand but she pulled away quickly.  
"This isn't funny, Derek. What happened?" The brunette's eyes filled with tears. Had he _cheated _on her? With that blonde? Had she been so wrong about him?  
The man with the black suit stepped closer but turned to face the dark skinned agent. His expression was stoic and somehow he reminded Emily of Hotch.  
"Sir, would you like to get changed?"  
Morgan nodded and threw a last side glance at his beautiful date, who had now a single tear slipping down her cheeks. Had he gone too far?  
The manager called a waiter to get a shirt and guide Derek to the restroom. After Morgan was gone he turned back to the brunette.  
"What happened?" The man asked, his expression softening at the woman with tear filled eyes. She wiped over her cheeks with a sad smile before she started.  
"I don't know. A girl came up here and she knew him and then splashed wine into his face…I have never seen before…I-"  
"Alright." He tried to soothe her. "It's gonna be okay, but first I need to ask you a few questions."  
Emily nodded and stared at her hands in her lap.  
"So, uhm, you love him?" The man asked and took a seat beside her, carefully not to crush his suit.  
She shot him a confused look. "Yeah, I'm mean, of course. Uhm, why-"  
"Turn around." He told her with a knowing smile playing on his lips.  
Slowly she turned around.  
In the middle of the room there was a waitress with a glass in her hand and with a smile she shouted "Hit it, guys!"  
And with that she started hitting the glass with a spoon and light 'clings' echoed in the room while music filled the restaurant and the people around her started dancing. Five people, all wearing purple, her favorite color, were dancing all around their tables with big grins on their face. They all came to stand behind her and Emily laughed over the tears that still ran down her cheeks. The manager stood up and held a hand out for her to take with the words "This is all for you, Emily." Smiling she took his hand and he led her outside where about hundred people were waiting, each one with little pink hot-air-balloons. They had small candles attached to them and as soon as the two of them stepped out they let them fly. The dark night sky was now illuminated by hundreds of little lights sending a magical sensation through her body.  
_Was this really happening?  
_The people all stepped back and revealed a small way. The ground was covered in rose petals and on the end of the way Derek stood in a black tuxedo, a big smile at his face and with a love in his eyes, Emily never thought was possible. Happy tears were still making their way over her cheeks as she walked towards the love of her life. The way was short, thank god, because if she had to wait any longer to be in his arms she would have collapsed right there. When she finally reached him he took her hand and spoke into a microphone.  
"Emily. When I first saw you, I knew I would be here. It didn't expect it to be like this, though." He waved around with his free hand and the people around them chuckled.  
"You mean the world to me. You're absolutely everything, and I want you to be every second of my everyday." Derek got down on one knee and Emily covered her mouth with her hand. He gave her hand a squeeze before he asks the question they all had been waiting for.  
"Emily, will you marry me?"  
Emily had only managed to breathe so she nodded as an answer before she choked out a quiet "Yes."  
"She said YES!" Derek shouted into the micro before standing and lifting up his fiancée and spinning her in the air. He then pulled her into a breath taking kiss while everyone around them cheered and clapped their hands. The now engaged man pulled the ring out of his pocket and held Emily's shaking hand a little firmer so he could put the ring on. It was a simple silver band with a diamond on it but it was beautiful.  
"Now Emily, since were already here, and you said yes, let's not wait. Marry me right now."  
"You are crazy!" The brunette exclaimed with a tearful smile and Morgan pulled her closer.  
"I'm going crazy every time I look at you."  
His answer earned a lot of "oh's" and "Aww's" and made Emily smile even more. In his arms she felt loved and cared for so why not? Why say no?  
"Yeah."  
Derek stared at her in amazement. Emily wasn't a spontaneous person and even he wasn't scared that she would refuse his proposal he was afraid that she would say no this surprise he had planned.  
"And guess what, you don't even have to do it alone." He pointed at the crowd again, which parted and revealed the other five members of her team with a big sign over them saying:  
"This is your aisle!"  
A little further he mum was standing together with Derek's family in front of a big font that had a little area in the middle were you could stand on.  
Emily's knees almost buckled underneath her, this was probably more than she could take, but Derek had his arms wrapped around her waist giving her a secure feeling. The music started again and the crowd started dancing while JJ and Garcia wen to hug her and help her put on a white strapless dress.  
"I can't believe you let this happen!" Emily choked out with a laugh. She had never thought that Penelope could keep a secret that well. JJ smirked and put a white flower into Emily's hair. Together with Garcia she ran towards the small platform and Hotch walked towards her with a rare reassuring smile. He held his hand out. "May I?"  
"You are all insane!" The bride laughed tearfully and took Hotch's hand who led her to the small platform. People around them cheered and shouted but Emily didn't see any of them. All she felt was Derek's look on her and Hotch squeezing her arm softly which was the only thing that kept her from running towards the groom. When her supervisor put her hand in Derek's she was relieved that she didn't have to wait anymore to be finally his.  
The registrar only spoke a few words before he asked.  
"Derek Morgan, do you take Emily Sophie Prentiss to love, to cherish and to hold?"  
"Yes, for god's sake!" Derek exclaimed and Reid handed him a golden ring. His eyes never left Emily's face as he put the ring on her finger.  
"Emily Sophie Prentiss, do you take Derek Morgan to love, to cherish and to hold?"  
"With all I am."  
Another wave of 'Aww's' hit her as she placed the ring on Derek's finger.  
"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Derek did just that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with all he had. All around them white doves were flying and making their way to the sky, but they only had eyes for each other,  
and the moment their lips touched they knew they would make it last forever.

* * *

**Oh, I'm sure they will :) Did you like it? Hope so! Please leave a review.**


End file.
